


painting flowers

by kurooing



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photography, really grossly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooing/pseuds/kurooing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun doesn't really know anything about how photography works, but he's got a pretty good grasp on Myungsoo, which is close enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	painting flowers

**Author's Note:**

> short fluffy nonsense; i have no excuse i was just having a moment.

Myungsoo is sitting calmly, flipping through images on his camera, something Woohyun has seen him do a hundred times before. Once in a while, one corner of his mouth curls up, just slightly, and it’s the cutest thing every time. They’re sitting together on Woohyun’s couch, Myungsoo’s longer legs sprawled across it and onto Woohyun’s lap. He has to repeatedly fight the urge to tickle Myungsoo’s feet; it’d just be so easy, they’re _right here_. Instead, he traces lazy patterns down the length of leg he can reach. If Myungsoo twitches imperceptibly once or twice, that’s just a bonus.

After about twenty minute of this, Woohyun is bored. Not that watching Myungsoo isn’t stimulating - Woohyun is pretty sure he could watch him do nothing for hours if the mood struck. But he is not in that mood right now. Primarily because Woohyun has remembered something he saw on TV a couple weeks ago and they have nothing else to do and he thinks it’ll be fun. And he doesn’t know anyone else who could do it besides Myungsoo; not that he’d want to do it with them if he did.

He slides down the couch until he’s pressed against Myungsoo’s side, leaning his head on his shoulder. Myungsoo lets out a quiet hum, pleased, as he always is with physical contact. “Hey,” Woohyun says quietly, to get his attention. Another hum is the response he gets, which is enough to confirm that Myungsoo is listening to him at least. “I want to try something today, but you have to do it with me.”

“What is it? Nothing too weird today, okay, I’m tired.” Woohyun frowns at that, and pushes himself up off of Myungsoo’s shoulder to pout at him.

“Hey! We do other things…” Myungsoo’s eyes finally flit over to him, one of his eyebrows slightly raised. “...on occasion,” he adds. Myungsoo drops his gaze back to his camera again, but he’s smiling a little, so Woohyun finds it difficult to be annoyed further. “Do you know how light painting works?”

This time Myungsoo turns his head to look at him. “Is _that_ what you want to do?” Woohyun nods energetically, smiling brightly. He’s not anticipating the scoff of… derision? that comes from Myungsoo. Honestly, he didn’t even know that was an emotion Myungsoo was capable of having. But there’s no other word for that noise. 

“Oh, is the great Kim Myungsoo too good for light painting?”

“It’s just, I mean, it’s sort of … I don’t know. I’m more of a professional than that, hyung.” Woohyun would laugh at this under most circumstances, but Myungsoo is doing that thing where he drops his head down and the tips of his ears are slightly pink because somehow, despite everything, he’s still sometimes incredibly self-conscious about his photography. So just this once, Woohyun lets it go without comment. 

That doesn't mean he's giving up, though. He takes up pouting in Myungsoo's direction for a few minutes, hoping at some point he'll look up from his camera again and feel bad. This doesn't pan out, which Woohyun anticipated because he knows Myungsoo has a tendency to hyperfocus on things and block everything else out. And if nothing's holding his attention then he just spaces out completely. Fortunately for both of them, Woohyun is impeccably good at being distracting and attention-grabbing. 

His next tactic involves shaking Myungsoo's legs that still lay across his lap while starting up a chant of "Please please please." This works significantly better. Myungsoo places his camera in his lap and grabs Woohyun's arms, stilling them. 

"Really?" Woohyun pouts again. Myungsoo sighs. "Why do you want to do this so badly?"

"I'm bored and it looks fun; the pictures turn out really cool, but I don't know how to do it myself or I would." 

"No you wouldn't."

"Okay, maybe not, but I can't even pretend that I would this time. Come on, Myungsoo, pleeeeaaassee? You're not doing anything important anyway. It'll make me happy." Myungsoo sighs again, but this time it's the sigh of the defeated. Woohyun smiles brightly and pats his legs. "Up, up! Let's get moving."

It takes another half hour before they finally leave the apartment; the search for a usable light source takes longer than anticipated. "If you wanted to do this, why didn't you plan ahead?" Myungsoo asks at one point, rifling through Woohyun's hall closet. Woohyun doesn't have a good answer, or even a bad answer, but he does eventually find something that Myungsoo deems "good enough." 

 

There's a small garden on the roof of Woohyun's apartment building, and the light up there has been broken for weeks, which means it's dark enough for light painting purposes and private enough that they don't have to look like idiots in public. This part, Woohyun had thought of in advance. Myungsoo fiddles with his camera settings, and sets it up on his tripod. "Okay, so you understand that you have a limited amount of time from when I click the shutter to draw whatever it is you want to draw right?" 

"How much time?"

"I can adjust it more to make it longer, but for now it's 5 seconds. For a trial." Woohyun nods, turning on his light. He nods again and Myungsoo clicks the camera, holding his hand in the air to count down the seconds. Turns out, five seconds it both much longer and much shorter than Woohyun thought it would be. When Myungsoo drops his last finger, he rushes over to stand next to him behind the camera. 

"Let me see, let me see," Woohyun bounces a little on his feet, shoving Myungsoo slightly so his view of the screen is better. What shows up on the preview isn't anything at all like Woohyun envisioned. It's backwards and sloppy and basically unrecognizable. He hears Myungsoo stifle a laugh and glares up at him. "What's so funny?"

Myungsoo shakes his head, smiling. "You were trying to write something? It has to be backwards, you know. The camera is like a mirror." Well. He probably does know that, somewhere in the back of his mind, and now he just feels stupid. With a huff, Woohyun moves back to his place in front of the camera. "Hyung, back a little more. There."

"I'm not going to try and write anything this time."

"Draw whatever you want, this was your idea after all." Myungsoo holds up his hand again and presses the button.

This time, when the five seconds are up, Woohyun feels much more satisfied. He's almost positive his drawing will look like it should. Myungsoo checks the preview before he gets over to him, and that's how he knows he's successful. "Oh come on, really?" Woohyun just laughs, his shoulders shaking with the action. 

"You don't like my masterpiece?" he asks, rhetorically, of course. There, on the screen of Myungsoo's $1000 camera, is a bright, shining, giant dick. 

"If this is all you're going to do, I'm definitely not helping. I'll leave you the remote and you can activate the camera yourself. Go crazy." Myungsoo turns to go back inside, but Woohyun catches his arm before he gets too far. 

"It was a test, right? Come on, you can adjust the settings again so there's more time and we can both draw stuff together. That's what I really wanted to do." Myungsoo eyes him skeptically, and it's hard to see in this darkness, but Woohyun tries to convey his sincerity with his expression. It must work at least a little because Myungsoo doesn't leave. 

The next hour they spend doodling all sorts of random things in the air, having battles with their tiny lights as if they're Jedi or something. Those pictures don't look like much of anything but swirls and dashes of color, but Woohyun can see Myungsoo's eyes sparkling when he looks at the previews, and he knows it's the memories that go with the pictures that matter most. Around one in the morning, Myungsoo seems ready to drop. "Can we go back inside, hyung? It's getting cold and I'm sleepy..." The statement drifts off at the end, which is Woohyun's sure fire way of knowing that Myungsoo will absolutely fall asleep soon. 

"There's one more thing I want to do," he says, shoving Myungsoo behind the camera. "I think I'll need about 15 seconds to do it." Myungsoo nods slowly, lethargic, but dutifully adjusts the shutter speed and aperture one final time (Woohyun did sort of pick up on his this works, at least the basic concept even if he still doesn't entirely understand it, at least he knows the terminology now). 

"I don't have 15 fingers, so, you're timing on your own." Woohyun nods and gives Myungsoo a ready sign. 

He finishes, and hopes he didn't somehow screw up again. Most of the time they'd been out here, Woohyun was thinking how to write what he wanted backwards, so he feels like it worked. He steps over to stand behind Myungsoo, leaning his chin on his shoulder to peer over at the preview screen. "Ready?" Myungsoo asks him, and Woohyun nods into his shoulder. 

It's not the neatest, or the prettiest thing, but it's legible this time. There, in big glowing letters, he's managed to scrawl out 'I love you' with even a little heart at the end. 

"Ah, you're so cheesy! I don't know what I expected." Woohyun turns Myungsoo around and sees the huge grin on his face and knows that he's turning a little red, even if it's too dark to see it. Despite the comment, and the embarrassment, Myungsoo still pulls Woohyun into an almost-but-not-quite bone-crushing hug. 

Woohyun pulls away and presses his lips lightly against Myungsoo's. "See, I told you this would be fun."


End file.
